like a d o g
by ama-maa
Summary: Raised at once, lowered the other. Wagging at once, motionless the other. ::RinxLen - Oneshot:: And by that—or 'it', I mean Len's moody being that survives on the top-back of his petite head.  You got it; his ponytail. ::Happy /belated/ b-day, hamxham!::


**A/N ;; **Happy (belated) Birthday, hamxham~! (homg 15, yo) *prepares birthday-beats* Since your RinLen fanfics are always so creative and differently funny, I tried to think epically like you… and it came out like this. llorz lol I know I'm a fail. The concept is actually pointless.

**Disclaimer ;;** I do not own Ham's awesomeness or anything along the strand of Vocaloid. Rin and Len belong to each othe— Crypton/Yamaha. Also, I do not have anything against bipolars, nor do I intend on flaming them.

* * *

.like _a_ **d o g.**

**:x:x:x:**

Raised at once, lowered the other. Wagging at once, motionless the other.

Dude, it's almost as if it's bipolar.

And by that—or 'it' (seriously, whatever floats your sinking boat), I mean Len's moody being that survives on the top-back of his petite head. You got it; his ponytail.

I've began to notice how peculiar and unique-ish his ponytail that his fangirls deemed to worship just a while ago... well, months ago—I just decided to take eye and action recently like a successful procrastinator would.

But anyhoo, Len's ponytail has started to bug me in a way that sometimes I even feel like taking the honour of chopping it off—kind of like in his Servant of Evil PV but more epical since _I'd _be the one doing it.

Back to the main point, why does his ponytail keep on doing all those weird stuff 'naturally'? Is it a secret living creature that he's afraid to expose due to the fact that some cool-bean peeps might find being-hanging-from-head more interesting than him?

Seriously, I hope not.

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxL**

After the school bell had rung, Len and I started to walk our way back to the Vocaloid's official abode of singing youth. Len's ponytail had been in an ordinary state.

"So, Rin," Len spoke with a smile on his face.

"Mhm?"

"How was school today for you? Fun? Boring? Epic? Amusing? Atrocious? Alternating? A-"

"Amazing, Len. It was simply amazing," I cut him off while sending him an amused face.

I would've expected Len to respond to my mal humour by laughing along, but instead his expression turned into a mixture of worry and anger. "And how so was it simply amazing?"

"I'm totally clueless on that matter. Len, I was just joking about school being amazing; do you really think that I'd be optimistic when it comes to daily-jail-for-children?"

_Now_ he began to lightly chuckle, "Good."

_Good_? What the arse.

The walk continued on to be silent for a while. Though after a minute or two, a group of males that I knew from school approached us. Stalkers, much? I'm just kidding.

"Yo, Rin!" The brunette spoke, "Wanna hang out with the guys today? There's going to be a party at this place—I heard it's live."

Usually Len wouldn't approve of me going to such place, so I found it very odd that I didn't hear Len's monsieur protective voice. When I turned to look at him, not only it seemed that Len that this was coming and his face held disapproval, but his ponytail was raised and went in a sluggish and rhythmic movement.

"Well," I started off, "The official Rin calendar of wincest-ness says that I-"

"Cannot go. Rin is too busy and has no intentions of attending that ravage of a party." It was Len's voice.

Most rebellious kiddos would whine and stomp like a mad child without a Happy Meal, but for some reason I didn't mind Len's actions.

One of the other males looked quite angry. "Dude, _Rin_ is the one that makes the dec-"

The male's words were cut out of my head when Len commenced to drag me all the way home. His ponytail was still in that weird position.

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxL**

Once we entered the house, Len released his grip on my hand to take off his shoes as Kaito and Miku came to greet us. Often I would be too busy blushing at that connection with our hands, but I couldn't help but notice that Len's ponytail was now wagging calmly.

"Hey you two~" Miku smiled at the both of us. Kaito's mouth was too occupied with ice-cream to speak.

"Hey-hey, Miku!" Len and I said at the same time; it was our normal greeting to the tealette.

Miku smiled. "Since I'm leaving early for a concert today, I've already prepared your dinners. For you," she pointed to Len, "I made a banana deluxe—your favourite. And for you," she pointed to me, "I made you your orange salad-o!"

"Banana deluxe?" Len's eyes glittered. "Thank you, Miku~!"

As Len ran to where the kitchen was, the first thing I noticed was that Len's ponytail was wagging rapidly—and I'm positive that it wasn't just because he was in quick motion.

...

When I sat down at the dinner table, Len had already been gobbling down his meal while his weirdo ponytail was moving in short and slow movements. I resisted twitching. Luka was there eating some seafood, Gakupo was attempting to cook something on his own, Meiko was staring at the sake on the counter, and Kaito was cramming his possibly 3rd tub of ice-cream that one day.

"So I heard that some boys invited you to chill with them," Luka stated as she grinned at me.

How would Luka know that? Len isn't the one to share those kinds of stuff.

"Some kids at your school told me that they were going to invite you," Luka added as if reading my mind.

"I-I don't know. I... didn't really care much about them." I shrugged.

"Is that so?" Luka raised her eyebrows. "That's pretty harsh, especially since I've also heard that one of them was going to confess their love to you." I heard Meiko choke a laugh.

Before I could respond, a loud burp voiced the room. By the strong smell of it, it was Len's doing.

"Uh, I'm done. Can you clean my dishes for me, Luka? Thanks. I'm going to our room now," Len stood up from his chair as he spoke quickly and treaded off to our room. His ponytail was now downwards and practically blended with the rest of his head hair. Dear John.

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxL**

I immediately made my way to mine and Len's room once I finished eating my salad _and_ washed Len's dishes since Luka claimed that his actions were my fault.

"Len?" I opened our room door to see Len lying down on our bed with his back facing the door, already in his banana themed pyjamas. "Yo, wattup?" I closed the door behind me.

"Nothing. But if you want to be technical like you always are, then the ceiling," he answered in a low yet loud enough voice.

"Time for 'phase serious'." I made my way to my drawers to find my pj's. Slowly, I started to change into my pyjamas—my orange themed one. Both Len and I were too tired to take a shower. "Len, there's obviously something irking you."

"On the serious phase, there is no irk in me."

I plopped on our bed with Len after I finished changing and threw my uniform on top of our drawers. "If you are as serious as you claim, then look at me. In the eyes."

Len shifted his body around so that his eyes were aligned exactly at mine—practically symmetrically apart. His eyes... They made me feel birds in my stomach.

We maintained gazing into each other's eyes until Len finally spoke up, "If that guy confesses to you, what..." he shifted his gaze, "What's your answer?"

"Well..." I sat up. "I wouldn't really go out with someone I barely know, so..."

"So?" Len anticipated as he sat up too with his legs crossed.

"So... obviously on the saddest proportions my answer will be a blunt 'no'."

Len produced a quiet gasp. "'No'? Really?"

"Uh-huh. For reals," I assured him as I smiled jokingly. But Len didn't catch the groove.

"But what if... what if..." Len looked down. "What if..."

At a moment like this, I'd nag Len to spit out his words like a supporting Rin would do... but something bothered me to no end, considering his head was down to give me a clear view of it. Yes—his head creature.

This time, the movements were wagging in broad circles. It looked... uncanny, yet cute. Yeesh, I sincerely just want to cut that ponytail off.

"What if... what if..." Len's voice registered in my head again.

"Lookie, Lenny," I sighed, "If you don't want to tell me, it's super totally fine. Just rest. I need to catch some z's too."

"Alright... yeah." Len smiled. His ponytail then looked more... _relaxed_?

At the same time, Len and I plopped back into a flat position. _Clap clap_. The lights went off.

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxL**

Today was the day that Kagamine Rin would—finally—take action. Anyone who knows me well would know that if I was to be piqued too much, the all-mighty road-roller would be summoned.

Haha. I'm honestly not _that _cruel.

Off digressing, today would be the day that I figure out Len's ponytail. You know—what it is, what does each action mean and etcetera. If I decipher the meanings of it all, then maybe I can even help Len with what's been bothering him of late too.

...

"Hey Miku," I spoke, making said person face me with a questioned look. Right now, Len was gone for a quick autograph session (I know; how could he dare go without the other Kagamine?) as the rest of us were chillin' at home. "Do you think there's something wrong with Len's ponytail?"

The tealette giggled, "No way hose! I think his ponytail's rather cute, actually~"

Optimistic—would've guessed. "Err, have you noticed anything peculiar about it?"

"D'aw, of course n-"

"Nevermind!" I quickly cut in and facepalmed. "Hrm, where's Mikuo?"

"Mi-ku-O~!" Miku shouted for her genderbent. "Come here~! Rinny _wants_ you~!"

I growled.

"Rinny wants to see you~!" She corrected herself.

In a few seconds, the male Hatsune came down the stairs and towards me and Miku.

"Wazzup, you two?" Mikuo grinned when he reached us.

"Mikuo..." How was I going to explain Len's ponytail to him? "Do you know anything that sticks out—kind of like a branch on a tree, soft and sort of delicate, jiggles a lot, sticks a certain way when reacting to something, and is... sacred?"

At first, Mikuo _and_ Miku stared at my with saucer eyes, then they began to laugh almost histerically.

"Dude, Rin!" Mikuo held his stomach as he continued to chuckle.

I was bewildered at why they were laughing at first, but then I figured it all out. Holy shiz. I'm so embarrassed that I could even sense that I'm blushing.

Miku giggled loudly, "Do you have any clue how wro-"

"Oh just shut up, Hatsunes."

...

"So basically Len's ponytail is rather the supernatural being and you need help to do some sick Mikuo style research, am I right?" Mikuo's words were more like a statement as he said this, his eyes focused on the screen of the monitor.

"Basically, yeah."

"By the way you described it—well –" he and Miku chucked with a smirk as a nudged him, "-the second time, his ponytail seems awfully a lot like... a dog's tail, y'know? And if you look for a stupid way to put it, you have pony_tail _and a dog's _tail_."

"Is that so, huh?" I widened my eyes, my eyebrows lifting up. I couldn't believe I did not think about that yet.

"Apparently so... Here, look."

When I looked at the screen, the first thing that caught my eyes was the title, "Dog Tail Movement Meaning & Problem."

When I scrolled down the page, there was a little list of tail movements with their meanings—hence the title.

"If Len's ponytail's raised and in a slow and rhythmic movement, that means he's on guard," Miku read out loud.

"And yesterday, Len's ponytail was in that position when the group of boys approached me and tried to invite to that party," I remembered.

"When Len's ponytail is wagging lightly, that means it's his normal greeting," Mikuo read out loud next.

"And that happened when Miku and Kaito came to greet us when we got home."

"When Len's ponytail is wagging fast, that means he holds excitement to a desired object or activity."

"Which occurred when Len heard about his Banana deluxe from Miku..." I was starting to get it. "Short and slow movements mean he's pleased, and he was obviously pleased when eating his banana meal. When his ponytail was downwards, that means he wasn't feeling well; yesterday it was like that when he rushed into our room after he was finished eating. The relaxed look means that he's relaxed, and... the broad circles mean-" I widened my eyes as I felt my face heat up.

"'I like you'," The Hatsunes finished off.

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxL**

Now, whenever I'd see Len in my view, I would always feel my precious face flare. I'd always be telling him I ate awesome red peppers that give you colour.

When the Hatsunes and I figured out our theory on Len's ponytail, they'd rile me about how Len and I should 'get with'. Of course, I didn't mind, but I wanted to clarify things _myself_. Miku would always be the one taking action, being optimistic, the role-model… I can't stand it.

After the school bell had rung, Len and I walked home in an average fashion for the two of us, which includes teasing, blushing, eating, and running somewhere along the stroll. At the dinner table late in the day, all of us were in the kitchen, though Miku was on some sort of session today.

"Yo, Len," Mikuo started as he took a seat around the main table, "Can we see ya without your ponytail?" Mikuo lightly smirked with his request.

At first, Len took a quick glance at me, then responded to Mikuo's question, "U-uh, why so?"

Mikuo chuckled, "Why so? Don't tell me you only show ponytail-less-Len to Rin when you're about to take a hot, _hot _shower," he exaggerated the 'hot'.

Len blushed. "I-it's not that… I just… don't wanna take it off, y'know?"

"Alright, man; I get'cha," Mikuo waved it off as he turned towards me. He had a pout on, which indicated that his 'plans' didn't work. I sighed in reaction.

…

Dinner didn't feel too long since Gakupo and Luka immediately changed the subject dominant femininity after that moment of awkward. Len and I were satisfied with our meals and went to the TV room to digest a little.

"Poo. I'm so full," Len whined as he rubbed his belly in a circular motion.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you get for being such a dog when you eat." Dog…

Speaking of which, I noticed Mikuo standing around the corner. He was doing these bizarre movements, like walking on the ground like a dog and regular walking… but on the spot. He looked like a total idiot…

Oh, I get it now.

"Hey," I nudged Len. "Wanna go for a night walk with me?"

Len laughed. "Is it going to be romantic?"

At first I thought that Len really wanted something life-changing to happen, but I sadly remembered that his question was a joke that we often use if one of us were to ask the other to walk with them—it was also a way to imply a 'yes'.

I feigned a chuckle, "Yeah. It sure will."

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxL**

For our walk, the two of us decided to go along the edge of a huge lake, and when we started our little adventure, I began to laugh to myself.

Really, I was walking a dog—the one and only Len dog. This was a rather exciting experience, considering that I've always wanted a pet ever since the producers wouldn't let me keep Josephine.

To my surprise, our walk actually seems romantic; the stars had shined brightly in the night sky, the water glittered from the light of the stars, the breeze was cool yet there was no need for a jacket, there were little lanterns that hung off some trees and many other cliché placements. For me, cliché means take-advantage-no-matter-how-cruel-it-may-be-but-it-won't-matter-'cause-I'm-Kagamine-Rin.

I pulled on Len's sleeve. "Could we do some heart-pounding stargazing here? We got a great view of… the water. Yeah—water."

"You're so romantic you make my heart flutter," Len implied an agreement as he laughed.

"Technically, hearts can't flutter." I smirked at him as we began to make our way down to sit on the grass.

Len had sat down on the right side of me cross-legged as I sat with my legs together and bent to my left since I was still dressed in my school skirt after all. I had to admit that the scene was quite lovely, but—

"The stench is just stench-y right now. Rin, what the heck did you do?"

"I love how you think about me first thing," I joked.

In all truths, it was the water sending such a foul scent. If it wasn't dark outside, you'd be able to notice the dirtiness of the water.

I placed my head under Len's chin, relaxing. "How about now?"

"'Tis all good," He replied, taking in my smell. "Mmm~, you smell like that sort of fruit I've literally never dreamed of."

"You mean an orange?"

"No; tangerines."

Other than me rolling my eyes at Len's mal humour, I happened to notice the weird way Len took in my smell. He was practically sniffing me in—kind of like how a dog would sniff another's tush non-stop to get to know them better. He's lucky he didn't bark.

"Len…?" I hesitated.

"Yes?"

"How about we…" I tried to think of a way to start up the subject of Len's dog-like ponytail, but my mind was in a swirl.

"…We?"

"Play… the animal game?"

At my words, Len leaned back a bit more to see my expression, making my head resting on air. "And that is?"

"Um, well… You think of someone, then you'd say which animal they somehow relate to and why."

"You're so creative with games—I don't even," Len laughed mockingly. I pouted with Len realising my reaction. "'Kay-kay, fine," he sighed as he fully laid down on the grass, "But come put your head back to where it was; I don't want to smell the odour of the water."

I did what Len commanded willingly. He smelled good himself, actually. "So, let's start."

…

Len and I were laughing with amusement as we were playing our rather pointless—well, on Len's side—game. And may I say, Len's opinions sure were weird.

"Hrm," I hummed as I brainstormed different people. "What about Gakupo?"

"A bear," Len answered with a grin.

"Pffft-!" I giggled with an 'I don't believe you' face. "Seriously? Please do tell me your thoughts."

"It's perfectly reasonable. Gakupo's, like, the creator of the creep-tastic Pedo-Bear."

At Len's clarification, I began to laugh. "I so love how you're so right."

"And I love how you love it," Len agreed with a cocky grin, but then his face turned a bit staid. "So now it's my turn…"

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"What animal… do you think _you_ are?"

I was shocked at Len has asked _me_. Wasn't supposed to be _me_ revolving around _Len's_ doggy-ness?

I decided to answer anyways, "A unicorn… because they're beautiful, elegant, and mesmerising."

"No really." He thought that my words were a joke.

Well that was rather offending. "Fine. Then what do _you_ think I'm like?"

"A bunny."

Was that so? "Explain, please."

"Um, bunnies are… soft…"

"Is… is that seriously all you could think of? This just proves that unicorns _totally_ suit me."

"N-no!" He laughed nervously. "Um, uh… bunnies are soft, and… and… soft and cuddly! They're petite too, and you match that. Plus cute—I mean cuteness! You're cute—I mean they're cute! Y'know—the way they chew on their carrots and stuff, but in your case it would be oranges. And, and-!" At this rate, Len was outright enthusiastic about this. "-their ears! They're adorable in a way and they relate to you because of that bow on your sweet head. Oh, and sometimes bunnies just make you wanna kiss 'em, kind of like y-" And at _that_ point, Len had finally comprehended where he was going to. "U-uh, sorry," he released a quick panicky laugh and shifted his head to his right, "T.M.I …"

Despite how bad I might feel, I took on the fact that his implied confession was a chance to clear everything up. "A-about kissi-"

"So, what kind of animal do _you_ think _I'm_ like?"

He knew. He knew that I was trying to get to that subject.

"Let's see," I decided to run along Len's drift, "I think you're awfully a lot like..." But then I realized that there was another matter that I could get to—one that's even better.

"I'm awfully a lot like...?"

"A dog," I answered as I smirked his way, making his face lightly redden.

"Explain, please," Len mimicked my previous words, though with a new tone to his voice.

I really wish that I took the time to think of a way to explain _the tail_ to him, but I didn't. I winged my words, "Well, have you ever noticed anything about your... ponytail?"

"Yes, I indeed have. It's very sexy and fangirls deem to worship it," Len answered. I guess he's back to his somewhat cocky self.

"Yeah, yeah... but... have you ever noticed that it makes these really what-the-hell-was-that actions?" As much as I love Len's brash side, I was too anxious to appreciate his state.

At my words, Len had a look of interest etched on his face—not from surprise or curiosity, but from suspicion and some sort of worry. "N… no…"

"Len… when your ponytail's raised and in a slow and rhythmic movement, that means you're on guard… when the group of boys approached me and tried to invite to that party," I started to voice out, "Which I don't get, because it's not like you love me to not let me go." His face looked dark. "But anyhoo, when it's wagging lightly, that means it's its normal greeting, like when Miku and Kaito came to greet us when we got home."

And the more and more I told him about his ponytail, the harder it was to decipher his aura.

"Broad circles mean…" I took inhaled deeply, "… 'I like you'. You… really are like a dog, aren't you? Haha, dogs and bunnies don't go."

"Oh. Haha…"

I giggled. "And you even make these weird sniffing sounds when you smell stuff. Pfff, dude, you're totally a dog. Why didn't you tell me? You gotta show me your real tail! Oh, and maybe we should make a PV about this!" I started to laugh when I imagined such a crazy video, and the more I thought about it, the more I laughed. But I soon realized that I was the only one laughing.

Then there was absolute intense silence.

As much as I enjoyed the quiet serenity once in a while, I couldn't stand it whenever I'm with Len. So I got up from his chest to get a more clear view of his face, revealing redness on his cheeks. I started to purr like a dog would. Oh wait, that what a cat would do.

"Rin…" Len sat up, his face still red. "S-shut up. I'm not like a dog."

"Len, I've just explain the relation of your ponytail-"

"I'm not like a damn dog, Rin!" Len exclaimed.

His expression was now pure discomfort, which made me shiver a bit. You know, Len gets rather wild when he's embarrassed.

"Do… do you have any proof, mister?" No matter how hard I'd try to be serious, my playful instincts still lingered inside of me.

"You said that you didn't like dogs on your eleventh birthday," Len stated, completely ignoring my previous words. He... remembered that? "That means… you don't like me…" From my view, I could see Len's ponytail moving in circular motions.

Broad circles.

"Tou… touché," I spluttered as I blinked twice.

"I don't want you to not like me," he said as he lowered his head. "That's why I'm not like a dog."

I could feel my face fluster too. To my surprise, _I _wasn't that ready for a confession either. "Disregard that for now, Len. I mean—with that pontail of yours, how can you absolutely _no_t be like one? Denial is my worst enemy."

Len growled. I flinched again.

"How could I not regard your feelings?" Len blurted, but then a calmed immediately. "If I were a dog," he spoke slowly as he lifted his head up once again. He wasn't just blushing; his face was flushing like a mad man. "…then w-would I… do this?"

His demonstration began slowly as he leaned forwards to me. After a second or two of tilting in, I had a faint idea of what was going to happen.

And it did.

His lips were soft and moist—it was definitely more comfortable than kissing a dog's mouth. I closed my eyes, contributing to the connection even more.

If you're expecting a more thorough and nose-bleeding description, then I am truly sorry. Honestly, I couldn't attain the mind to explain further.

When we parted, Len looked at me with the same red face from before. "Am I so much of a dog now?"

I could feel me face being hot. "Not so, not so."

Len smirked. "I've noticed my ponytail doing that a long time ago, I… just didn't want anyone to figure it out, you know?" His smirk turned into a loving smile. "You've deciphered me whole, but not the last part."

"I… how? So…" I could feel my heart tense—it hurt. "…you don't… like me?"

"You got it wrong because I..." Len stopped his words there, maybe due to fact that I wasn't looking at him. My predictions were proved right when Len put a finger under my chin and directed my head to gaze right back at his. "…Je t'amour."

"W-what…?"

"That means 'I love you'," Len chuckled in an affectionate tone.

Len… loves me. And I… love _him_.

"In what? Dog dialect?"

"Nope," Len released the same chuckle as our foreheads touched. "That was French."

"Le oops."

We both giggled, making a harmony to our ears.

And as we linked our lips for the second time, the passion was growing stronger and stronger. I entwined my fingers in Len's hair, removing the band that kept his ponytail together. I was glad that he didn't mind.

"What does this mean? When there's no ponytail at all—all down," I questioned Len with a smirk of my own.

"It means… so much," Len breathed out jokingly, though with a hint of seductiveness as well. "Or basically, it means 'Oh, would you look at that! It's time for fun and pleasure that sure will make you scream!'"

"But that's when we get home." Both Len and I laughed in sync. This was indeed a beautiful night full of more wonders to come.

...

We spent more time under the night sky together, taking in what had occurred as layed back on the grass, our hands entwined.

It took me a while, but I couldn't believe it; Len loves me as I have been loving him.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when Len's slobbery tongue licked my whole right cheek. "Len, what the heck was that?" I asked from astonishment. Len smiled sheepishly as he answered,

"That's how dogs kiss, remember?"

* * *

**A/N ;; **I'm so sorry that this is so late...! I should totally be sued... like, 15 times. lol I also planned for this to be 1k words or under, but then... haha.

When I had read through this, I realized how lame-ish the ending/RinxLen goo-goo-ness was. Oh hey, at least we know that they're gonna have s-

HAVE A LOVELY BELATED BIRTHDAY, HAM.

By the way, does anyone else have a dA? The Vocaloid-Fanclub is hosting a Secret Santa~ c;


End file.
